Sasuke vs Naruto final battle
by Kakashi0sharingan
Summary: This is the final battle between Naruto and Sasuke see in youtube video of the ova battle of Sasuke and Naruto.  Who ever reach to the final goal in life...
1. Sasuke version of end

**Sasuke version of Naruto Shippuden ova**

**(Sasuke idea version of the battle of Naruto vs. Sasuke)**

Sasuke is waiting at the location that Naruto will come to face him. Naruto come and see Sasuke stand there. Sasuke opens his eye.

"You finally come… Naruto" say Sasuke

"Sasuke" say Naruto

"You always interfering my plan Naruto… This will be your end" say Sasuke

"No Sasuke I plan are getting you back no matter what the cause I will bring you back. "Say Naruto

"Ha-ha, you keep on want me to come back… I decide not to come back" say Sasuke

"Then I have to focus out you" say Naruto

Sasuke draw out his sword, and point at Naruto

"This is it… Naruto I will finish what I have start in the past." Say Sasuke

Sasuke charge in and Naruto charge in and draw out Kunai. Naruto block Sasuke attack. Sasuke continue to attack Naruto and Naruto still bocking.

"Naruto!" say Sasuke

Naruto throw his kunai at Sasuke and Sasuke dodge the Kunai.

"10,000 Shadow clone jutsu "say Naruto

Ten thousand Naruto appear.

"Same old trick…" say Sasuke

All of Naruto charge at Sasuke. Sasuke is getting ready to attack. Sasuke attack some of the clone of Naruto…

"Sharingan" say Sasuke

Sasuke eye change to Sharingan and try to see real Naruto… Naruto continue charge at Sasuke.

"That it Fire style: Fire ball jutsu" say Sasuke

A big Fire ball hit all the shadow clone of Naruto

"POP" Naruto shadow clone

"What that… Naruto drawing in chakra…. "Say Sasuke

Naruto change in to Sage-mode and charge to Sasuke. Sage-Naruto punch Sasuke but Sasuke see the punch is come at him and dodge the punch but the focus hit Sasuke and make Sasuke push back and hit the wall.

"Ahh…Damn uhhh "say Sasuke

Sage-Naruto charge again and Sasuke swing his sword. Sage-Naruto punches the sword and broke the sword. Sasuke jump back.

"Damn" say Sasuke

Sage-Naruto continues to punch at Sasuke and destroying the wall. Sage-Naruto stop punch and see Sasuke disappear. Sage-Naruto turns around and sees Sasuke stand.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu" say Sasuke

Fireball hit Sage-Naruto, Smoke start build

"Hmmm" Sasuke say

Smoke start clear away

"Rasen Shuriken" say Sage-Naruto

"What the…" say Sasuke

"Then Take this…. Kirin" say Sasuke

Lighting Dragon appear in sky

"Is time for you to die" say Sasuke

Lighting Dragon charge to Sage-Naruto and Sage-Naruto throw his Rasen Shuriken and lost his sage-mode. Rasen Shuriken cut through Lighting Dragon… and aheading to Sasuke

"No…." say Sasuke

Rasen Shuriken hit Sasuke…. The big explosion

"It over…" say Naruto

Naruto feel the pressure…

"What the…" say Naruto

Sasuke sharingan change to Mangekyou Sharingan

"Amaterasu…" say Sasuke

Black flame hit Naruto

"Ahhh…" say Naruto

Sasuke eye start to bleed. Sasuke close his eye and put his hand hold on his eye.

Naruto fall down…

Sasuke look at Naruto falling down in black flame

"Finally is over…." Say Sasuke

Sasuke turn around and walk away but Naruto Nine-tail power release and Naruto tail form a hand smash Sasuke. The ground got destroy.

Sasuke eye change again to the new mangekyou sharingan. Yata mirror block then attack and protect Sasuke.

"So Amaterasu didn't effect you…. Naruto" say Sasuke

Naruto is glowing with Nine-tail chakra

"It seen different…in past" say Sasuke

(This seem to be my last choice) Sasuke mind

"Susanoo" say Sasuke

(What is that) Naruto mind

"This is it, I will finish you with my Susanoo" say Sasuke

**Meanwhile back to the forest****:**

Sakura is battle In the war… and hear explosion at far away…

"Naruto…." say Sakura

Sakura feel the present of Sasuke

"No…can't be… Sasuke-kun!" say Sakura

Sakura go to the area

"Wait Sakura…." Say Kakashi

But Sakura continue to go there….

**Back to Sasuke and Naruto****:**

"Ha-Ha You will finally get out of my way…. Naruto" say Sasuke

Susanoo fire the arrow at Nine-tail Naruto but Naruto jump out of the way. Susanoo continue to fire the arrows at Naruto and Naruto continue to dodge it.

Nine-tail Naruto stretch out his hand and try to hit but Yata mirror block the attack.

"You cannot defeat me" say Sasuke

"Haaaaaaaa" say Naruto

Susanoo draw out Blade of Totsuka and hit Naruto. Naruto fly and hit the ground.

"This is your end" say Sasuke

Blade of Totsuka point at Naruto and stab Naruto…

"Uhuh.….." say Nine-tail Naruto

Blade of Totsuka absorb Nine tail power away form Naruto. Naruto become back to normal and Susanoo start to disappear. Sasuke fall to the ground. Naruto and Sasuke stood up.

Naruto and Sasuke take deep breathe

(my last move) Sasuke mind

Naruto summon one shadow clone. And Sasuke make hands signs.

"Chidori" say Sasuke

Sasuke charge up his chidori and Naruto is charge up his rasengan. Sakura appear and see Naruto and Sasuke…

(oh my… ) Sakura mind

Sasuke and Naruto run to each other

"Stop you too!" say Sakura

but Sasuke and Naruto didn't listen

"Naruto!" say Sasuke

"Sa-suke!" say Naruto

Chidori and resengan hit each other. A big explosion and Sakura cover her eyes. Smoke start to build up and soon Smoke start clear. Sakura open her eye and see someone standing.

"Naruto…..Sasuke-kun" say Sakura

Sakura see Sasuke stand and Naruto on the ground bleeding. Sakura run and pick up Naruto and put on her lap.

"Naruto!" say Sakura

Sakura start to cry. Sasuke stand and look down. Sasuke hand full with blood. Sasuke turn away and started to walk away but Sakura start to say something.

"Sasuke!" say Sakura

Sasuke stop

"Why….why Sasuke…. Naruto is your friend!" say Sakura

Sasuke looking down

"All of his time is try to get you back for me….Naruto always want you to come back but look what you have done to him….push him to limit to try to get you back and you keep on pushing him away" say Sakura

Sasuke start move away

"Sasuke!... (cry)" say Sakura

Sasuke walk away and Kakashi jump in. Kakashi look at Sakura and see Naruto bleeding and not breathing.

(No….I late…) Kakashi mind

Sakura start to cry more and tear start to drop at Naruto face.

Kakashi look up at the sky…..cloud start build up in the sky and soon start to rain.

"sorry Sakura…" say Kakashi

Kakashi put his hand on Sakura shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei….(cry)" say Sakura

"I know…" say Kakashi

"we better get back to the other…" say Kakashi

Sakura start to clean up her tear

"yea….. we better…." say Sakura

Kakashi pick up Naruto body and Sakura and Kakashi leave….

**End of Sasuke version**

**(Next the other side…) **


	2. Gerenal version of end

**Naruto Shippuden ova**

**(General idea version of the battle of Naruto vs. Sasuke)**

**Naruto was training with the Killer Bee when Naruto sense Sasuke.**

"Naruto…" say Sasuke

"Sasuke!" say Naruto

Killer bee look confuse.

"What….. what…" say Killer Bee

"Is time…." Say Sasuke

"Yup…" say Naruto

"Yo-man I have to go" say Naruto

"Yo-what about for training kido" say Killer bee

"I right…" say Naruto

"Yo-Wish you luck kido" say Killer bee

**Naruto leave and going to the area to meet Sasuke Naruto sense that everyone in war battling the enemy. Naruto wish that he can join in the war to battle but it is time to meet up Sasuke. Naruto finally made it to the area. Naruto see Sasuke standing.**

**Sasuke is waiting at the location that Naruto will come to face him. Sasuke opens his eye.**

"Sasuke!" say Naruto

"You finally come… Naruto" say Sasuke

"Sasuke I here to get back" say Naruto

"You always interfering my plan Naruto… This will be your end" say Sasuke

"No Sasuke I plan are getting you back no matter what the cause I will bring you back. "Say Naruto

"Ha-ha, you keep on want me to come back… I decide not to come back" say Sasuke

"Why Sasuke…why..." say Naruto

"I don't need a reason for you…" say Sasuke

"Then I have to focus out you" say Naruto

Sasuke draw out his sword, and point at Naruto

"This is it… Naruto I will finish what I have start in the past." Say Sasuke

"No Sasuke I will bring you back that the promise that I made" say Naruto

**Sasuke charge in and Naruto charge in and draw out Kunai. Naruto block Sasuke attack. Sasuke continue to attack Naruto and Naruto still bocking.**

"Naruto!" say Sasuke

"Damn… What to do" say Naruto

Naruto throw his kunai at Sasuke and Sasuke dodge the Kunai.

"10,000 Shadow clone jutsu "say Naruto

Ten thousand Naruto appear.

"Same old trick…" say Sasuke

All of Naruto charge at Sasuke. Sasuke is getting ready to attack. Sasuke attack some of the clone of Naruto…

"Take this Sasuke" say Naruto

"Sharingan" say Sasuke

**Sasuke eye change to Sharingan and try to see real Naruto… Naruto continue charge at Sasuke.**

"That it Fire style: Fire ball jutsu" say Sasuke

A big Fire ball hit all the shadow clone of Naruto

"POP" Naruto shadow clone

"Damn "say Naruto

"What that… Naruto drawing in chakra…. "Say Sasuke

**Naruto change in to Sage-mode and charge to Sasuke. Sage-Naruto punch Sasuke but Sasuke see the punch is come at him and dodge the punch but the focus hit Sasuke and make Sasuke push back and hit the wall.**

"Ahh…Damn uhhh "say Sasuke

Sage-Naruto charge again and Sasuke swing his sword. Sage-Naruto punches the sword and broke the sword. Sasuke jump back.

"Damn" say Sasuke

Sage-Naruto continues to punch at Sasuke and destroying the wall. Sage-Naruto stop punch and see Sasuke disappear. Sage-Naruto turns around and sees Sasuke stand.

"Fire style: fireball jutsu" say Sasuke

Fireball hit Sage-Naruto, Smoke start build

"…" say Naruto

"Hmmm" Sasuke say

Smoke start clear away

"Rasen Shuriken" say Sage-Naruto

"What the…" say Sasuke

"Then Take this…. Kirin" say Sasuke

Lighting Dragon appear in sky

"Is time for you to die" say Sasuke

"What the.." say Naruto

Lighting Dragon charge to Sage-Naruto and Sage-Naruto throw his Rasen Shuriken and lost his sage-mode. Rasen Shuriken cut through Lighting Dragon… and aheading to Sasuke

"No…." say Sasuke

Rasen Shuriken hit Sasuke…. The big explosion

"It over…" say Naruto

Naruto feel the pressure…

"No way…What the…" say Naruto

Sasuke sharingan change to Mangekyou Sharingan

"Amaterasu…" say Sasuke

Black flame hit Naruto

"Ahhh…" say Naruto

Sasuke eye start to bleed. Sasuke close his eye and put his hand hold on his eye.

Naruto fall down…

Sasuke look at Naruto falling down in black flame

"Finally is over…." Say Sasuke

**Flash to Naruto mind:**

"No….this can be the end…" say Naruto

Naruto start to remember Killer bee training.

"I have one thing…It is to win…" say Naruto

Back to the fight Naruto start to glow

Sasuke turn around and walk away but Naruto Nine-tail power release and Naruto tail form a hand smash Sasuke. The ground got destroy.

Sasuke eye change again to the new mangekyou sharingan. Yata mirror block then attack and protect Sasuke.

"So Amaterasu didn't effect you…. Naruto" say Sasuke

"No I will not give up…" say Naruto

Naruto is glowing within to Nine-tail chakra

"It seen different…in past" say Sasuke

"You never see my new move" say Naruto

(This seem to be my last choice) Sasuke mind

"Susanoo" say Sasuke

(What is that) Naruto mind

"This is it, I will finish you with my Susanoo" say Sasuke

**Meanwhile back to the forest****:**

Sakura is battle In the war… and hear explosion at far away…

"Naruto…." say Sakura

Sakura feel the present of Sasuke

"No…can't be… Sasuke-kun!" say Sakura

Sakura go to the area

"Wait Sakura…." Say Kakashi

But Sakura continue to go there….

**Back to Sasuke and Naruto****:**

"Ha-Ha You will finally get out of my way…. Naruto" say Sasuke

"Never.." say Naruto

Susanoo fire the arrow at Nine-tail Naruto but Naruto jump out of the way. Susanoo continue to fire the arrows at Naruto and Naruto continue to dodge it.

Nine-tail Naruto stretch out his hand and try to hit but Yata mirror block the attack.

"You cannot defeat me" say Sasuke

"Haaaaaaaa" say Naruto

Susanoo draw out Blade of Totsuka and hit Naruto. Naruto fly and hit the ground.

"This is your end" say Sasuke

(It time to show my new move) Naruto mind

"Resen…." Say Naruto

"What is that…. the black heary chakra…it forming…." Say Sasuke

"Time for last result" say Naruto

"Then in that case…Chidori" say Sasuke

"This is end of all end…Sasuke I will get you back!" say Naruto

Sasuke and Susanoo charge up Chidori and Naruto is charge up his new rasengan bomb. Sakura appear and see Naruto and Sasuke…

(oh my…No ) Sakura mind

Susanoo -Sasuke and Naruto run to each other

"Stop you too! Please Stop!" say Sakura

but Susanoo-Sasuke and Naruto didn't listen

"Naruto!" say Sasuke

"Sa-suke!" say Naruto

Chidori and resengan bomb hit together. A big explosion and Sakura cover her eyes. Smoke start to build up

**Flash to the white area:**

"Hmph…."say Naruto

"What happpen…." Say Sasuke

"Naruto!" say Sasuke

"Sasuke" say Naruto

Sasuke try to punch Naruto but Sasuke hear a voice..

"Stop Sasuke" say ?

"What.." say Sasuke

Naruto try to punch Sasuke but hear a voice

"Stop Naruto" say ?

"Huh…ha " say Naruto

"Brother…can be" say Sasuke

"Sasuke… we meet again" say Itachi

"ero-sennin" say Naruto

"Naruto " say Jiraiya

"Sasuke you must stop fight" say Itachi

"Why brother.. Leaf is the one who destroy the uchiha clan" say Sasuke

"No time long see ero-sennin I have miss you" say Naruto

"I know Naruto" say Jiraiya

"I know Sasuke but Madara path is wrong" say Itachi

"But" say Sasuke

"You have been confuse all of your time Sasuke I try to free you form Sharingan" say Itachi

"But why brother you was trying to kill me" say Sasuke

"Am I Sasuke are I try to get someone away for you" say Itachi

"Naruto.. you should show your friend right way" say Jiraiya

"Yea Ero-sennin" say Naruto

"Ahhh" say Sasuke

"Sasuke…I know that everything is confuse first but thing can soon be understanding" say Itachi

"Come Sasuke" say Naruto

Sasuke look at Naruto. Naruto reach out his hand.

Sakura appear

"Come Sasuke-kun I understand your pain" say Sakura

Iruka appear

"Sasuke you the one of student that need help…" say Iruka

Kakashi appear

"Sasuke… you have understand that we can help you" say Kakashi

Tsunade appear

"I understand the lost of people that is close to you but you have to move on and not think about revenge" say Tsunade

"Please Sasuke your future is still the begin" say Itachi

"Come Sasuke I can help you" say Naruto

Sasuke try to reach out his hand and grab Naruto hand

**A Bright Light shine and return back to the battle: **

Soon Smoke start clear. Sakura open her eye. Sakura see Naruto and Sasuke falling down to the ground.

"Naruto…..Sasuke-kun" say Sakura

Sakura see Sasuke try to stand up and Naruto try to stand up. Naruto and Sasuke try to walk to toward to each other. Sasuke and Naruto hand rise and Sakura run

"Stop please stop Naruto….Sasuke!" say Sakura

Naruto hand reach out to Sasuke and Sasuke hand reach out to Naruto

Sakura stop and start to cry

Naruto hand grab Sasuke hand

"heee-heee" say Naruto

"Ha" say Sasuke

Sasuke and Naruto taking a deep breath and Sakura start to run and cry to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto….Sasuke!" say Sakura

"Sakura…."say Naruto

"Sakura.." say Sasuke

Sakura hug Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sakura you killing me.." say Naruto

"You guys….(cry)" say Sakura

"I sorry Sakura.." say Sasuke

"It is okay" say Sakura

Kakashi appear

"wow you both" say Kakashi

"Kakashi-sensei" say Naruto

"Sasuke…" say Kakashi

Sasuke look at Kakashi

"sorry I did listen to you" say Sasuke

"It fine Sasuke we all glad you come back" say Kakashi

"We better get back" say Kakashi

"Yea" say Naruto

"Right" say Sakura

"Ok" say Sasuke

**End of ****General version**

**(Next the other side…) **


End file.
